Undefined
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Si perfeksionis dan si ceroboh? Bagaimana jadinya? Kise/Akashi. Prolog dari suatu projek fanfiksi. R n R?


**Undefined**

**By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai**

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

**Undefined © Minamoto no Hikari Ai**.

Warning: _Shounen-ai_, penggunaan EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, _Out Of Chara_ (OOC), _Alternate Universe_ (AU), _miss typo_.

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

I've warned you!

.

.

.

**Undefined**

.

.

.

"_Cinta tidak pernah mengenal yang namanya alasan._"

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta, 16 tahun, tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya bisa berpacaran dengan Akashi Seijuro yang merupakan ketua OSIS SMA Teikō.

Awalnya, hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan bukan dalam konteks yang baik. Malah sangat buruk. Si perfeksionis, Akashi, bagaikan cermin daripada Kise yang ceroboh. Akashi bukanlah tipe yang '_oh-ya-sudah-tidak-apa-apa_' sambil tersenyum manis padamu jika kau melakukan kesalahan dan pada kasus Kise, tercatat hampir terjadi empat kali percobaan pembunuhan oleh Akashi.

Lalu kenapa sang _emperor of Teikō High_ bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Kise, si model yang sebenarnya sangat ceroboh itu?

Sebenarnya mereka juga tidak tahu permulaan cerita ini.

Bagaimana tidak, Kise adalah model yang sangat tenar di mata publik dan Akashi adalah ketua OSIS yang bergerak di balik layar. Mereka pasti tidak mengenal satu sama lain –atau mungkin _hanya_ Kise yang tidak mengenal Akashi – jadi, mereka tentunya tidak memiliki ketertarikan satu sama lain.

Apalagi _napoleon complex_ yang di derita Akashi serta _narcissus complex_ yang di derita Kise, bagaimana bisa mereka akur? Gunting beserta kerabat-kerabatnya juga turut memberi kesan hitam pada diri Akashi. Ya, semua orang yang mengenal Akashi Seijuro pasti tahu bahwa si rambut merah itu identik dengan benda tajam; _entah apa maksudnya_.

Tapi Akashi bukanlah tipe _yandere_ seperti gadis berambut _pink_ yang memiliki jiwa psikopat itu.

Lantas apa yang membuat Kise Ryouta si model itu bisa jatuh cinta padanya?

Entahlah.

Kise pasti akan menjawabnya, "_Cinta itu tidak membutuhkan alasan_," sambil tertawa garing. Jika kalian bertanya pada Akashi… _Well_, mungkin kalian akan mendapat hadiah gunting melayang.

Pasangan si perfeksionis dan si ceroboh… Bagaimana jadinya ya?

.

.

.

Akashi melebarkan iris heterokrom miliknya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kise yang tiba-tiba.

"Ryouta, ulangi pertanyaanmu." Perintahnya. Kise hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum paksa. Gawat, sang diktator sepertinya tidak suka pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. _Sangat_ bukan Akashi jika ia mengulang pertanyaan.

"Err… Bagaimana kalau kita ganti topik pembicaraan saja, Akashi_cchi_?" Kise berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sayangnya langsung di tolak dengan pahit oleh Akashi.

"_Aku bilang, ulangi pertanyaanmu_."

Karena perintah sang diktator adalah absolut.

Kise menghela napas panjang, "Yah, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu, Akashi_cchi_."

…

…

…

"Aku bukannya menerimamu sebagai pacar, Ryouta," Akashi menjelaskan dengan padat, singkat, namun memiliki arti yang dalam. Kise membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"Haaah?"

Saat itu juga, Kise merasakan hatinya terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Sedih, sesak, rasanya mau menangis saja ketika Akashi akhirnya memberikan pembenaran.

Benarkah Akashi menganggapnya bukan sebagai pacar? Lalu bagi Akashi, hubungan selama dua minggu ini apa? Sungguh, Akashi Seijuro adalah orang yang terlaknat jika memang benar dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

"… Jadi, aku untukmu itu apa, Akashi_cchi_?" tanya Kise dengan nada yang bergetar. Tidak! Mana mungkin Kise Ryouta menangis karena dirinya tidak dianggap. Harga dirinya mau di taruh di mana?

Akashi terdiam, berusaha untuk menyusun kata-kata di dalam otaknya.

"Kau… _Tak terdefinisi_."

.

.

.

"Hah?" Kise tidak mengerti. Akashi hanya memijat keningnya dengan sabar. Kise Ryouta adalah manusia yang paling _clueless_ juga lambat berpikir, makinya.

"…" Akashi tidak menanggapinya.

"Oi, _Akashicchi_! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Oh, betapa Akashi ingin menghujamkan guntingnya ke wajah Kise yang benar-benar minta di tusuk. Kise pun menatapnya seakan menunggu jawaban dengan sorot mata pasrah. Huh, apa boleh buat. Terkadang, kita memang harus mengalah pada orang yang _clueless_ seperti Kise.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dokumen yang berada di tangannya.

"Maksudku, aku memang tidak menganggapmu sebagai pacar," Kise merasa napasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Jeda.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak menganggapmu sebagai sesuatu yang biasa." Lanjut Akashi sambil menaikan dokumen yang ia baca untuk menghalangi pandangan Kise.

"Eh?"

… Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang benar-benar _clueless_, batin Akashi.

Awalnya Kise tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sang ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua klub basket itu maksud. Namun, selang 5 menit berlalu, sang _copycat_ akhirnya sadar bahwa dibalik kertas yang menghalangi pandangannya itu, terlihat rona merah di wajah sang heterokrom.

… _Blushing_? Akashi?

Dunia pasti terbalik sekarang.

Kise tersenyum lebar. Akashi ini memang berbeda dengan yang lain. Pemuda beriris dwi warna itu benar-benar membuatnya serasa menaiki wahana _roller coaster_. Memang tak salah jika Kise menyukai pemuda bersurai merah ini.

Kise pun segera merebut kertas yang berada di tangan Akashi dengan cepat, membuat yang bersangkutan agak kaget dan membiarkan kertas tersebut berpindah tangan.

Oh, Akashi bukanlah seorang _yandere_. Apakah Midorima mengajarinya untuk menjadi _tsundere_?

Akashi yang berada di hadapannya ini tengah menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak _blushing_ di hadapan sang model. Kise semakin melebarkan senyumnya hingga ia rasa bibirnya takkan kembali seperti semula lagi ketika ia melihat iris heterokrom itu sedang berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Apakah _ini_ sisi lain Akashi, sang diktator SMA Teikō?

"Tch, berhenti memandangku dengan tatapan bodohmu, Ryouta." Perintah Akashi dengan suara yang tegas, meskipun wajahnya tidak mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak." Dan Kise pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi hingga tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

.

.

.

"_Karena jatuh cinta padamu adalah hal yang sulit di jelaskan_."

.

.

.

**Owari**

"Ya ampun, Kise! Apa-apaan bekas spidol merah yang berada di wajahmu itu?!" seru Aomine sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak lantaran melihat wajah Kise yang di penuhi goresan berwarna merah seperti bekas spidol.

"Kau pikir kau ini anak-anak, apa? Dewasa sedikit, Kise!" timpal Midorima ketus.

"Kise-_chin_, lebih baik kau gambarnya di tangan saja. Daripada di muka seperti itu, bikin seram saja." Ujar Murasakibara sambil memakan _potato chips_-nya dengan penuh penghayatan.

Kise hanya tersenyum miris. Ah, teman-temannya ini memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal-

"Kurasa itu bukan bekas spidol."

Dirinya.

"Hua! T-Tetsu/K-Kuroko!" jerit Aomine dan Midorima secara bersamaan. Murasakibara hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan malas, sedangkan Kise sudah menjerit, walau jeritannya dikalahkan dengan jeritan milik Aomine dan Midorima yang lebih melengking.

Ketika suasana mulai reda, Kuroko Tetsuya menunjuk wajah Kise, "Itu kan darah."

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

_Notes by Author_.

Saya juga bingung kenapa suka banget sama _pair_ ini. Secara, tidak ada _chemistry_ di antara mereka. Maklumlah, karena saya adalah _fujoshi_ penganut aliran uke!Akashi, ya jadilah _fanfic_ ini. Tidak nyambung? Memang!

Nah, _review_?


End file.
